


The Call to the Sea

by Lbilover



Series: Shorter Frodo/Sam Works [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: The sigh and murmur of the waves that entered Sam's heart at the Grey Havens will not be silenced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Library of Moria's 2015 International Day of Fanworks Challenge. My drabble prompt was to use at least two of these three words/ideas: ring, sea, itch.

The call to the sea was like a persistent itch that Sam could never relieve. Frodo had told him to be one and whole, and he tried, but the sigh and murmur of the waves that entered his heart at the Havens would not be silenced. _Come to me_ , it whispered, again and again, sometimes under the bright summer sun as he worked in the garden, sometimes in the deep of night while he slept. He couldn't answer that summons, not yet, but one day Sam knew he would and gladly.

For the voice of the sea was Frodo's voice.


End file.
